


Coming out

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faut qu'il le dise, à tout le monde, mais d'abord, à ses amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modocanis).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour le 5 acts meme sur Livejournal, le sujet était "first time" pour Modocanis.

Steve avait pris une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers le reste de son équipe, de ses amis, qu'il avait réuni dans le salon de la Stark Tower, qui avait fini par devenir leur QG non officiel, dortoir et cantine. Ils étaient ses plus proches connaissances depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, il les considérait comme ses amis, et il était décidé à leur avouer, avant tout le monde.

Il avait découvert plein de choses depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans les années 2010. Pas mal de choses bizarres, beaucoup de très utiles, mais surtout il avait appris à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il était. Il avait fini par être sûr que oui, ce qu'il ressentait pour Bucky et pour Peggy était la même chose ou presque, que non, il n'était pas malade. Il avait été enchanté d'apprendre que l'homosexualité n'était plus vue comme une maladie, mais un peu déçu de savoir que les gens se faisaient toujours tabasser ou tuer pour ça. 

Alors il était un peu inquiet, évidemment, parce que même si apparemment, deux hommes ou deux femmes pouvaient se marier à New York, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. Mais il fallait qu'il leur dise, parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, et qu'il était de toute façon décidé à le dire à la terre entière, parce qu'il était Captain America, maintenant, et il se battait pour la liberté. Et la liberté d'aimer en faisait partie. 

"Je suis bisexuel." 

Lâché rapidement, presque trop fort. Il avait répété pourtant, un beau speech bien taillé, bien réfléchi. Mais finalement, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça, et il se sentait un rien plus léger, déjà. Il croisa les bras et leva un rien plus le menton, signe de défiance peut-être, attendant une réaction. 

La première fut de Natasha, qui avait rapidement sorti son portable et semblait parcourir sa liste de contacts. 

"Ca m'arrange, j'étais bientôt à cours de nanas sympa à te présenter…" 

Steve fut nettement soulagé, il n'imaginait sans doute pas à quel point le sourire mutin de l'espionne et son sourcil levé lui feraient du bien. A sa suite, Stark, égal à lui-même, se contenta d'un : 

"Oh… cool." 

En lui lançant un clin d'œil lourd de sens. Le super soldat s'était nettement détendu quand Pepper avait claqué le crâne de son patron de fiancé, en murmurant un "non" péremptoire. Il avait accepté avec un soupir soulagé l'embrassade de Pepper, qui lui avait murmuré qu'elle était très heureuse pour lui et son courage. 

Le temps qu'elle le lâche, Steve avait repéré Sam qui se penchait vers Natasha et lui murmurait, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. 

"C'est bien, case le avec un gars, j'aurais peut-être un minimum de chances avec une ou deux filles sur l'intégralité de Washington." 

Steve émit un petit rire à la blague de son ami, qui n'en était peut-être même pas une d'ailleurs, et jeta un œil autour de lui. Clint avait haussé les épaules, Bruce lui avait lancé un petit sourire et un hochement de tête, et en général, tout le monde était revenu à ses discussions et se fichait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait leur avoir dit. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu s'inquiéter de la réaction de ses amis quand Stark se redressa et reprit :  

"Bon, c'est fini les révélations là? Moi on me laisse jamais dire avec qui je couche…" 

Le monde changerait peut-être d'avis sur Captain America, le lendemain, mais ce soir, au milieu des rires, ceux qui importaient étaient là, et eux n'en avaient rien à faire.

   


End file.
